My Dad Tried To Kill Me
by AllFandomsWelcome on Tumblr
Summary: Blaine goes to Dalton because Kurt wants him to let go of Sebastian. But when he gets the key from Nick and enters his dorm room, something's gone wrong, and Blaine can't help but want to protect the broken boy he finds. Rated M for later chapters. Eventual Seblaine.
1. Chapter 1

I walk down the hall of Dalton Academy, looking for Sebastian. I need to talk to him, Kurt wants him to lay off. I don't really want to tell him to leave me alone, because he's honestly a really cool guy, when he isn't being a douche. I unlock the door to his dorm room.. I'm glad I'm still such good friends with Nick, Sebastian's roommate. If I wasn't I wouldn't have gotten the key to his room.

It's strangely quiet in here…a bit too quiet for my taste. I look around the room, see that the window's been shattered, and there are shards of glass everywhere. The beds are messed up, and Nick's TV that he bought when he got his first job is broken on the ground.

"Oh my God… Sebastian! Sebastian, where are you? I think you got-" I stop mid-sentence, finding Sebastian standing near the doorway to the bathroom.

"N-not robbed… Anderson… D-dad came for a vi-visit…" he mumbles, clutching his side in pain.

"Oh God, Sebastian! What happened to you! Are you-"

"I'm f-fine! G-get Nick. He's hurt...g-get him to the hospital f-first…" He's practically begging me now.

I walk into the bathroom and find Nick on the ground, his face bashed in and his side bleeding horribly. I run over to him. Thankfully, he's still breathing, but shallowly.

"Sebastian, you go lie down, get a towel and apply pressure to your side so the bleeding stops. I'll call 9-1-1 and get you two to the hospital."

Sebastian does as I say, a worried and pained look on his face as he glances on last time towards Nick. I get my phone out, trying in vain to keep my emotions in check for Nick's sake.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance at Dalton Academy in Westerville as soon as possible. My friends are both bleeding from the side very badly, I think one of them's been shot."

"They're on their way. Where in Dalton are you right now, sir?"

"The dormitories, dorm number 231. The last room in the first hallway. Thank you."

I hang up quickly, tending to Nick. I apply pressure to Nick's wound as I told Sebastian to do. Thank God I watch so many cop shows.

The ambulance shows up, and Sebastian must have passed out from blood loss, because they have to carry him out. I help them get Nick in the ambulance and watch them drive off. I run to my car and get in, starting it as fast as I can.

Once I get to the hospital, I call Kurt. He and Finn are hanging out with Rachel and Mercedes, and they all end up wanting to come down to the hospital.

I sit and wait. Eventually. Kurt and the others show up, apparently having told the rest of the New Directions about it. The one thing I hadn't told Kurt, was that I was there for Sebastian too.

"Hey, is Nick okay?" Kurt said, hugging me as he entered the waiting room.

"No idea, no one's said anything yet. But… I'm also here for Sebastian. He was hurt in the side pretty badly as well."

"At least you weren't hurt." Kurt smiles.

"Sebastian Smythe and Nicholas Duval?" says the doctor.

"That's me. How are they?" I answer immediately

"Let's just say its a good thing you found them when you did. A minute longer and they could've died. They would've died, but they're both stable now. Nick is in a medically induced coma, I'm afraid, but he should wake up in a few days. You can go and see Sebastian now, if you'd like. But please, two at a time." the Doctor informed me.

I grabbed Kurt's hand and led him down the hallway. We finally got to Sebastian's room, opening the door slowly. Once he noticed us, he jumped, and then calmed down a bit.

"B-Blaine… Kurt… hi…" he said slowly.

Now that I can get a good look at his face, I notice his black eye. There's a small cut near his eye, and it's covered by a butterfly bandage.

"Hey, Sebastian, how are you-"

"Is Nick okay? Did you save Nick in time?" he asks, his voice desperate.

I look in his eyes, seeing nothing but clear. raw pain.

"Yeah," I tell him. "Yeah, I saved Nick in time."

Relief floods his features, his body relaxes and he slumps back to the bed, hurting his side in doing so.

"What happened back there, Seb? That was one hell of a fight you must have put up?" I asked.

"M-my Dad…My Dad tried to kill me."


	2. Chapter 2

"Kurt? Can you leave us alone for a few minutes?" I say, shocked. Kurt nods, walking out the door slowly but surely, throwing one last pitiful glance at Sebastian.

"What do you mean your dad tried to kill you?" I ask slowly, sitting on the bed next to him.

"I-it was nothing, really, I didn't mean to say that, oh god, please Blaine you can't-"

"Shhhh…." I silence him, noticing the tears in his eyes. I put my arm around him, and he lets his head fall onto my shoulder. He begins sobbing, and I hold onto him even tighter.

"B-Blaine, please, y-you can't t-tell anyone! H-He'll kill m-me! He'll kill Nick!" he almost yells.

"Seb, Seb, shhh….I have to tell someone…..no. No, you're coming to live with me. I'll tell my parents, they'll let you. I swear, they'll let you. They have to." I say, determination clear in my voice.

He looks confused at first, not sure if I'm kidding or not. I can't believe he thinks I would joke about this.

"R-really? Can I?" he says in awe.

"Of course. One thing, though. You'd have to switch to McKinley. There is no way I'm letting you go back to Dalton, not when he knows where you live now."

"B-but what about Nick? He needs to be protected too!" He pleads.

"I'll have Jeff look after him, I swear. I'll be back later to check on you and Nick. After you're released we'll go shopping and get you some new clothes. Anything else you need?"

"My laptop. I-it has everything on it. I need it," he tells me.

I nod, leaving the room. I walk slowly back to the waiting room, where everyone but Kurt has left.

"I told them they could go home. How is he?" Kurt asks, grabbing a hold of my hands.

"God, he's so broken...it's like he's a different person…"I say, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Blaine. What are we going to do with him once he's released?" Kurt asks.

"He's moving in with me," I say, hoping his reaction isn't to bad.

"Blaine….are you sure that's the best thing?" He asks me, looking at me skeptically.

"Absolutely certain."

"Alright. I'm gonna head home." He kisses me. "Go home soon, baby, you look tired."

I nod, waving goodbye to him. God, I can't believe that he's this….this broken. I take a seat, waiting on the doctor to tell me I can see Nick, because I need to let him know Sebastian's alright, I'm sure he's just as worried about him as Sebastian is about him. Fucking hell, I can't do this. I need to get his laptop from his dorm room, I should do that. I probably won't be able to see Nick until he wakes up anyways. Or, I could always text Jeff to go and get it from their room. I'm sure he has one of Nick's spare keys, the two are practically joined at the hip. Wait, Jeff! Oh god, how could I have not thought of telling Jeff his best friend had been shot in the side!

I grab my phone from my pocket. This is going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

God, was this week a long one.

Sebastian almost had a panic attack when I told him Jeff couldn't find his computer, but he finally did underneath his bed, in a box inside another box, covered by Sebastian's sheet. After that, Nick woke up, able to speak and basically be his normal self around us.

Sebastian had to break up with Nick, he seemed depressed but relieved that Nick wouldn't be getting hurt again any time soon. Jeff spent most his spare time with Nick, seeing as they are best friends, and Sebastian did break Nick's heart.

So now that brings us back to today. Tuesday, October the 1st. Sebastian's finally moving in with me. My parents agreed, after I told them about what happened with his father. I had already bought him some new clothes on my own, asking repeatedly what his size was, so he wouldn't have to meet my parents in a bloody shirt.

I'm driving him right now, he's staring at his hands for god knows what reason, not even bothering to look anywhere else. He seems nervous, so I finally decide to talk to him.

"You're gonna love my parents, they're really cool. Well, when they're not being really lame…" I say, looking at him briefly.

"Blaine do you…do you think the world would be better without me?" he asks, lifting his head slowly, looking at me with distress in his eyes.

I sigh, my eyes filling with concern for the boy. What had he been through to make him think people wouldn't miss him?

"Of course I don't! I think the world would be worse off! I mean, without you, who would entertain us at the Lima Bean whenever we're getting coffee and have nothing to say?"

That makes him laugh. He smiles, for the first time in a week, actually, for the first time ever. It suddenly crosses my mind that I've never seen him smile before. Sure, there had been the occasional smirk, but other than that, his face always held a solemn expression.

We pull up, but no other cars are there. I figure my mom must be at work or something, because she's normally here on tuesday afternoons. Dad's away on a buisness trip, probably somewhere like Cali or Florida again.

"Mom must not be home. Come on, let's go inside, I'll show you where your room is."

He climbs out of the car slowly, his side still hurting him. His black eye and cut are healing pretty quickly, but his eye is still swollen. I unlock the door with my key and open it, letting him in first.

"Wow...nice place…" he said, looking around as if it were the first time he'd ever seen a real house on the inside.

"What's wrong? You look like this is the first time you've ever been indoors," I smile.

One look at his face tells me I shouldn't be smiling.

"Dad always made me stay somewhere else, like an apartment, so it was away from him. After he broke his fist from punching me so hard, it was the final straw, so he sent me to Dalton, hoping the other boys would beat me up for him." He stated quietly, still looking around the house.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea. Sebastian I-"

"It's fine, really, you didn't know." He says, cutting me off. It's obvious he doesn't want to make a big deal of it, so I let it go. I lock the door behind us, grabbing his hand gently and pulling him up the stairs with me. We go around the corner to the first door on the right, and I open it up. On the inside, there's a large queen sized bed with my parent's old comforter on it, along with a few pillows. There's a nightstand next to it, with a lamp and a book on it. The dresser sits across the room from the bed, and the closet next to it.

"I already filled the closet with some nice shirts and shoes and stuff, the dressers have some boxers and pants and shorts. Bathroom's right around the corner, and my bedroom's right next to this one. So at night, if you need anything, just come on over and ask or do whatever." I say awkwardly.

"You're cute when you're awkward you know?" He smiles. He immediately regrets saying it though, and puts a hand on his forehead.

"Sorry, sorry, I shouldn't have said that…"

"It's alright, Sebastian. I'll be downstairs, you can stay in here if you want too. I'm just going to make some dinner."

He nods, going to sit on the bed, and I run down the steps, going to pull some pizza out of the oven. I think I'm actually starting to warm up to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey you guys. I apologize for not updating in so long. January has been a fairly hectic month for me, and I'm going through some drastic changes in my life that I'd rather not get into at the moment. I'm also currently working on another story, a Johnlock fic. That will be up soon, I hope. Without further adieu, the chapter!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, It'd be focused on Sebastian and Blaine.

I ran down to the kitchen, content on getting my favorite type of pizza out of the freezer and shoving it in the oven for about 20 minutes. Sebastian had waited a good ten minutes before deciding to come down. He sat down on the couch, and waited for me to come out of the kitchen with two cans of Sprite.

"So, Sebastian, what do you want to do? We could watch some T.V.? Play a board game? Doesn't really matter to me." I said, sitting down and handing him his soda awkwardly.

"Oh...I'm not sure...T.V. sounds fine." He told me, looking down.

"Alright, what's wrong? I know I haven't known you for that long, but even so, you never shut up! Come on, spill." I prodded, gently tapping his thigh with my hand.

"It's just…I've never done this before, you know? I've never been myself around someone...it's...it's just weird." He explained softly.

The timer went off on the microwave, so I got up and quickly got the half-burnt pizza out of the oven.

"Dinner's ready!" I said across to the living room.

Sebastian came in and laughed hysterically.

"What?" I asked innocently, wondering what on earth was so funny.

"You've never used the oven correctly before, have you? This is not how a pizza is supposed to come out. You have got to be kidding." He told me, wiping the tears from his eyes, smiling brightly.

"Oh, and I suppose you could do better?"

"I could, actually. I've made pizzas from scratch before, and they've come out perfect! I used to cook in my apartment all the time! There was never really anything else to do."

I can see clear and simple that this is helping him lighten up, so I decide to keep it going.

"Alright then, Gordon Ramsay," I say sarcastically. "Please, show me how it's done."

He goes to throw my pizza in the garbage, and I can't really blame him. It did look terrible. He goes around my kitchen, looking for the items you need to make dough. As he does all of this, I notice just how nice he looks. His hair is the perfect amount of messy to work on him, and it really highlights his sexiness. Whoa, wait, was that me thinking that? I have a boyfriend, I shouldn't…aw, what the hell? What Kurt doesn't know won't hurt him, right?

Right?

**A/N: I know, I know, it's really short, but so are all of my chapters! I'm trying to find more ideas to make each chapter a bit longer. If you've got any ideas for any future chapters, by all means, inbox me! I've got a bit of writers block for this story, and I can't remember where I was planning to go with this story. Please review, it would mean a lot!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to santana12226, who gave me the idea. Thank you!

I walked to glee practice, thinking constantly about Sebastian. Today was the first day of him being alone. My mom and I stayed up all night with my dad on the phone, trying to figure out what we were going to do with him. We certainly didn't want him going back to Dalton, where his dad knew he was. We figured it was a good idea to send him to McKinley with me, but we decided to wait to get him enrolled until Wednesday. My mom was going to pull some strings to get him into all of my classes.

"Blaine!" Kurt called, running over to me and throwing his arms around my neck. I'd completely forgotten to tell Kurt that Sebastian was living with me.

Crap.

"Oh, hey Kurt! Um...w-what's up?" Oh god, my stuttering was happening. I always stuttered when I got nervous about something.

"Why are you stuttering? What's wrong? Did something happen with Sebastian?" He questioned.

"Um...kind of. He's sort of...living with me." I replied.

"HE'S WHAT!?" He shouted. I visibly winced. He was always very loud when he was angry. The Britney Spears incident was a good example.

"Kurt, relax, please! Trust me, there is nothing going on between us!"

"Tell me, please, tell me he isn't going to be coming to school with us…" he said, rubbing his eyes in annoyance.

"Well, he can't go back to Dalton!"

"Blaine, I swear, you can't just go around doing stuff like this! You didn't even bring it up with me!"

"I didn't think I would have to! It isn't your decision, Kurt, it's mine and Sebastian's! I don't have to tell you every little aspect of my daily life!"

By this point, the entire glee club was watching in silence as the "perfect couple" fought like there was no tomorrow. There were multiple insults from both parties, but I won't get into that.

"Oh my god, Kurt! I am done with this conversation! Goodbye!" I yelled, turning to walk out the door.

"Blaine, where are you going? We have practice!" Mr. Schue called out.

"I'm not in the mood for singing happy-go-lucky songs, right now!" I shouted at him, walking out the door to my car.

I drove in silence, not bothering to turn on my radio. I just wanted to get home, and never talk about today again.

The minute I walked through the door, however, I knew that would not be the case.

"Blaine! Finally, I've been so bored, I- hey, what's wrong? You look upset." Sebastian greeted me.

"It's just…I was talking to Kurt today, and he flipped out because you're living with me, even though he doesn't know half of the story. He's just really getting on my nerves right now." I said, throwing my bag down and taking off my shoes, putting them in the metal basket we keep next to the door.

"Oh god, did I cause some drama between you two? I'm so sorry, I-"

"No no, Sebastian, it isn't your fault. Kurt's just being a bit...irrational." I cut him off.

"Well, if it helps you any, I think Kurt is being an ass."

I laughed at that. He really had a way with words.

"He has his moments. He just needs some time, you know? To adjust."

"Still, he has no say in what you do with your life. Just remember that it's your life, not anyone else's. Not Kurt's, not mine, yours. You decide what you do with it."

Wow. Sebastian was really a cool guy. You just had to get to know him, and get past his walls. Not only that, he was insanely hot.

Way hotter than Kurt.

Did I say that?

A/N: Well, there it is. I hope you liked this chapter, because I thought it was crap. I didn't think it was that good. Reviews and suggestions are always appreciated!


End file.
